The Two Year Old Imprint
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: The story from when Quil Artera imprinted on Claire Young and how she grows up, knowing someone will always be there for her. Story better then summary cause I have no idea how to describe it exactly. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

3POV

"MILY!" Two year old Claire Young squealed and launched herself into her aunt's arms.

"Hey, Claire." Emily Young spun her niece around and then put her down to greet six year old MaKayla who was waiting patiently for her little sister to finish yelling.

"How've you been, Kay?" Emily asked the shy girl, using her nickname. MaKayla shrugged and walked forward tentatively and hugged her aunt.

"Can I have a hug?" Emily opened her arms and MaKayla walked into them.

Emily wasn't going to admit that she'd hoped that since the last time she saw her eldest niece, she'd grown more loving. Emily didn't mind her like this but she unwillingly felt pity for the shy girl.

"Can I have a hug too?" A loud, loving voice asked from behind Emily. Claire watched with interest as her aunt hugged her boyfriend and MaKayla shifted her gaze to the beach. The blonde haired girl walked faster toward the water and fell down on it.

"Oops. Here." A voice behind her lifted her up and on her feet again. Not that she couldn't, it's just that she was reveling in the cool water. Back in the Makah tribe, there wasn't a beach. It was just acres and acres of thick forest.

MaKayla turned around and saw a teenager with short, black hair and no shirt. She mumbled a 'thank you' and the boy sat on his heel as he extended his hand.

"Quil Artera." He said and MaKayla shook his hand. "MaKayla Young."

"Let's go inside and see if Emily has anymore brownies, eh?" Quil said, smiling. He stood up and let go of MaKayla's hand as she nodded.

"Quil! You came!" Quil heard Emily say with excitement.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Quil replied, grinning at his alpha's imprint. Her scars never bothered him in the slightest and she was glad that no pity came from him.

Emily then turned around as a loud crash came from inside the house.

"What have you done now, Claire?" Emily moaned and Quil laughed.

"Who's she?" Quil asked.

"She's my niece. MaKayla's younger sister. Excuse me a moment." Emily explained and she scurried away toward the house.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam asked Quil, his business voice out on show.

"Right here, boss." Jacob teased as he phased back into his two legged self behind Sam.

"Why are you late?" Sam interrogated and Jacob replied solemnly. "Making sure that blood-sucker doesn't try anything with Bella."

Sam didn't reply which made Jacob think he approved. Mildly.

"Where's Claire?" MaKayla asked, her voice heavily accented from her tribe.

"Inside with your aunt." Sam said before Quil could open his mouth.

"What tribe is she from?" Jacob asked as Jared, Paul and Embry walked towards them.

"The Makah tribe in the east." Sam answered shortly.

"Guys, come meet Claire, the official troublemaker." Emily said, coming to them. Quil turned around and saw tiny adorable shoes. Then there was a purple butterfly dress and a jeans jacket on top. Unfortunately, they were completely covered in flour. He looked higher and stared into the two year old's big brown eyes.

Everything shifted. Claire was Quil's everything. His world revolved around her. Quil continued breathing heavily and he glanced around him, feeling worried and perfect.

Jacob groaned and smacked his head.

Sam glanced at Emily who was looking as if she knew perfectly well what was going on but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Quil. What did you do." Emily growled, more threat then question.

"Emily, calm down." Sam took Claire from Emily who was turning red in absolute anger.

"QUIL! YOU IMPRINTED ON A TWO YEAR OLD! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Emily yelled and Quil backed away in fright.

"I can't control it!" Quil tried to convince her. The rest of the pack was watching with obvious interest.

"That's disgusting, Quil! She's two! She can't be your girlfriend! It's disgusting!" Emily's volume increased with every word, malice spewing from every letter.

"I don't become her boyfriend, Emily! I become whatever she wants me to be. Her brother. Her best friend. Whatever she wants me to be." Quil stopped backing down and straightened up, glancing every couple moments at Claire who was staring up at him from beside Sam's thighs. A few boys snickered at a deeper meaning of what Quil had said.

"Perverts." Quil hissed at them and Jared and Embry started howling in laughter.

"Nothing more. Promise me, nothing more until she completely understands what is going on." Emily's breathing had slowed considerably. Quil exhaled and nodded. "Thank you, Emily."

MaKayla vaguely understood what was going on and she went to her sister who was looking at Quil. "Fighting about you." MaKayla told her and Claire was very confused.

"Hi, Claire." Quil approached Claire carefully.

"Hi!" Claire said as she swayed from side to side.

"My name is Quil." Quil tapped her nose and she giggled.

"Quil." Claire repeated and Quil chuckled.

"Hey, Emily? How long are Claire and McKayla staying?" Quil asked, without breaking eye contact with Claire.

"About a week." Emily called back from inside the kitchen.

"You're going to be seeing a lot of him." Jared said and Quil, hearing that, smiled.

**I already wrote the authors note before but then my doc manager leapt up to tell me that I had fifty documents already. So this part is gone. Summary: I have another account: November Hailey. Happy New Years!**

**November**

**PS: I won't add another chapter till I get a review. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Quil!" Claire, now six, shrieked, rolling in the sand. "Stop! Stop!"

Quil proceeded in tickling her. "NO!" He yelled and poked her ribs.

"Mily!" Claire begged her aunt who laughed at shook her head at them.

Quil suddenly stopped tickling her and his head snapped up, looking in the distance for Jacob who was nearing.

Claire took the moment of distraction to run away.

"Claire!" Quil called and she turned to run back reluctantly.

"Hi, Jacob." Claire greeted politely then made a face. He smelled funny.

"Hey, Claire. Quil." Jacob nodded at them and Quil trapped Claire behind his arms and she pouted.

"_You missed the party. Princess theme. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play makeup on me._" Quil told Jacob, looking sad and embarrassed but Claire knew he enjoyed it.

"Sorry I missed your sixth, Claire." Jacob apologized.

"I better go check on MaKayla." Jacob added and walked away to Claire's older sister who was letting the water rush over her legs.

MaKayla had had a bad day of school. The bully had wanted MaKayla to kiss a boy but MaKayla had run away crying.

"Hey, Kay. What's wrong?" Jacob asked gently as he spread his legs slightly next to the ten year old.

"Why would something be wrong?" MaKayla said, a bit too brightly, then winced.

"Because you are acting like that." Jacob said simply and MaKayla sighed.

"Two reasons. Bully at school and i'm never going to be imprinted on, am I?" MaKayla turned to look at Jacob who twisted his head sharply.

"Why would you ask that?" Jacob was surprised. He had never deemed her as a romantic. She had just come out of her shell three years ago and but she still didn't let people know her completely.

"I've seen how Sam looks at Emily. How Paul looks at Rachel. How Jared looks at Kim. Even my sister got imprinted on. She's going to have Quil when she grows up. I'm probably going to grow up with eighty dogs." MaKayla admitted and Jacob thought about it. It was true. Not about her and the dogs. Imprinters love their imprintees and MaKayla was obviously smart enough to realize it probably wasn't going to happen to her.

"Look, Kay. There are other tribes. Besides, maybe you don't get imprinted. Maybe you imprint. Maybe you just fall in love." Jacob reasoned and MaKayla shot him a look.

"Leah hasn't imprinted yet. What makes you think I will?" She asked.

"One simple fact. You aren't Leah." Jacob stated. MaKayla rolled her eyes. She wished she was Leah. Leah was pretty much her idol. She was the only female werewolf in centuries, not to mention how beautiful she was anyway. Besides the russet skin that everyone in a tribe inherits, she had black hair and black eyes. Also, she doubted that Leah would have given up to the bullies without a fair fight. MaKayla was nothing like her. MaKayla had blonde hair and eyes like the a topaz stone. They shined a deep blue and in the sun, they looked softer and lighter. She also ran away from those tormenting her, she was too afraid to stand up for herself.

"Jacob, I need to tell you something." MaKayla said seriously and Jacob looked worried.

"Jacob. You stink." MaKayla said and he shoved her playfully. "I'm not kidding. Those leeches must smell horrible. I mean, like expired cheese or something."

"They do but they also think we smell." Jacob agreed.

"Like sweat cause you guys do all their dirty work cause they don't want to get their fingernails all dirty." MaKayla fake examined her nails and pouted.

"I know! The blonde leech, I think I saw her wear heels hunting." Jacob widened his eyes as he retold, seeing her.

"Now, onto more pressing topics that Emily asked me to ask you." Jacob began a bit later.

MaKayla waited.

"Do you, Ma'm MaKayla Young, have a boyfriend or a crush?" Jacob said all regally and MaKayla couldn't help but blush.

"No boyfriend. My complete lack of allure already shot that horse in the face." MaKayla snorted.

"Hey! That means you like someone." Jacob's eyes brightened and MaKayla d her eyes. He _would_ completely ignore the last bit.

"None of your business." MaKayla stood up and started walking toward the cold water.

"You just made it my business, missy." Jacob called, walking toward her. She was jumping along in the water, skipping, as if doing an obstacle course.

"Nu uh! You could have ignored me. Or not've listened to Emily." MaKayla accused as she ran a bit further into the water, it now being up to her upper thighs.

"That's bull. She's Sam's imprint and Sam being my alpha, I have to listen to him." Jacob said as he hurried towards her, pushing back the fierce water.

"I know. Look, all you need to know so you fulfilled your duty is that there is a boy I like that will remain unnamed until I come up with a decent fake name for you to report back to Emily with." said MaKayla. She loved the waves. Even if now, it was windy and the waters were cold, the waves were beautiful. She wished that her tribe was next to a beach. But no, it had to be in the middle of a forest.

**Thanks to Dana1290 and Dreamcatcher94 for actually making it so I post this. I leave in about five minutes for a New Years party and i'm not dressed. **

**BYE,**

**November**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MaKayla was furious and she was heating up.

"Claire!" She growled, glaring at the twelve year old who had sabotaged her first ever date with a guy she liked.

"He's horrible. You shouldn't have even gone on a date with him in the first place." Claire cried, running her hand through her black hair frantically.

"You should've let _me_ find out then. I don't have anyone, Claire. You have Quil! He'll be there with you every step of the way." MaKayla was shaking with anger and Claire blushed.

"SO? At least you can attract boys! I pretty much repell them away!" Claire screamed at her sixteen year old sister.

"What are you talking about?" Makayla yelled back. Was her little sister saying she was pretty? She wasn't. Claire had that mysterious air about her that boys were drawn to.

"You are pretty! You are the only one with light hair in the tribe. The only one who has light eyes. I look like everyone else. Boring brown eyes and boring black hair." Claire stopped yelling to grumble.

MaKayla was going to say something back but she was shaking from heat too hard and sweat came pouring down her brows to be able too. Suddenly, she felt a spasm. It started in her head. She gripped it and started clutching it and moaning.

Claire was worried. She had no idea what was happening to her sister. "Mily! I need help!" Claire yelled to her Aunt in the other room.

Her aunt came running and started screaming when she saw MaKayla thrashing around and some of the bones on her back were rising up from her back.

"SAM!" Emily yelled, calling for her boyfriend. It was really quite scary what she was seeing. Sam came rushing in and then half sighed at MaKayla. He lifted her up easily and carried her outside, leaving her gently on the cold night ground. Claire rushed forward to her sister but Sam pushed her back.

"Don't you get it?" Sam asked them. Emily and Claire shook their heads.

"She's the one from your tribe who becomes a female werewolf. We have Leah and you have MaKayla." Sam explained and Claire started crying.

"Do something! Don't just stand there!" Claire screamed at Sam who was standing calmly next to Emily who was frozen on the spot, watching the obviously painful process of the first phase.

Quil I need you. I need you, Claire kept repeating in her head.

Quil, in his house, sensed that and jolted awake. He ran out of his house and phased, bounding toward his imprint. He quickly phased back and jumped in his shorts.

"Claire!" Quil called and ran towards the crying girl.

"Quil!" She replied and threw her arms around him, crying heavily.

"She's in pain, i don't know what to do. I need to help her." Claire told him in tiny sniffs. Quil thought it was adorable but he was feeling her guilt, her disappointment, her sadness and she felt tiny, like she couldn't do anything.

Quil looked into his imprint's brown eyes and told her firmly. "No one, even you, can help her. Stop blaming yourself."

Claire believed him but still watched her sister, now her head the shape of a wolf but she just looked like a huge naked dog.

With a huge moan, MaKayla turned over and sat on four paws. She could feel fur now. She looked up and saw Sam, Claire, Emily and Quil staring at her.

She was quite glad no one was in her mind, she was currently a lone wolf. But MaKayla was still angry.

"Calm down, Kay. Come back out." Emily whispered and MaKayla's ears twitched.

Claire was staring at her sister. Even as a wolf, she was quite beautiful. Her fur was the same color as her hair and her belly was white.

MaKayla started to shrink and soon she was lying naked on the grass.

Sam and Quil yelped and covered their eyes with both hands with Claire and Emily laughing at them. Claire watched as Emily took of her long shirt over her sweatpants and handed it to MaKayla, leaving herself with an undershirt.

"Thanks, Emily." MaKayla thanked her aunt and Emily grinned.

"Anyone who can make Sam embarrassed deserves the shirt." Emily said. Claire noticed that MaKayla already had a new confidence about her.

"Sorry for making you mad, Mackie." Claire said, guilt coming back. Claire also used MaKayla's nickname that only Claire could say. MaKayla gave her a swift hug, trying to pull down the shirt at the same time.

Sam and Quil had uncovered their eyes and were watching.

"Who's pack are you joining, MaKayla? Jacob's? Mine? One from your tribe?" Sam tried to act nonchalant as he asked.

"You know what. No. I'm not joining any. I've lived my whole live in a shadow. I don't want to do it again. I don't want to be in front of anyone either. I'm going solo." MaKayla said, rage that she had had before for her sister, now being transferred to Sam.

"You need to join a pack, MaKayla." Sam said, not threateningly, but more along of the lines as she was a silly little kid who had no idea what she was saying.

"I don't need to do anything from you. You are in no position to talk. You pretty much broke Leah's heart. It wasn't your fault, sure but you still chased Jacob away." MaKayla's voice was rising, her bronze hair whipping angrily behind her. Claire was gaping at her sister. Had she always been like this? She saw some pride flash in her sister's eyes when Sam flinched.

"You know what? I'm not dealing with this." MaKayla spat and she phased, running away toward the woods.

Claire was left standing there. "What just happened?" She asked Quil who was simply staring after her.

"I think she's going alone. She doesn't want a pack." Quil whispered to Claire who didn't understand.

Quil led Claire inside Emily's house which was vacated because Emily was yelling at Sam for letting her eldest niece go. Claire hopped into her bed, ignoring her dresser where the pajama for tonight would be waiting. Quil was about to leave Claire's room but she called his name.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Quil asked his twelve year old imprint who's was black hair was looking exactly like the wall behind her.

"Stay with me tonight. Please. MaKayla usually does and…" Claire trailed off. Quil walked toward the bed on the opposite side of the room and lay down there.

"I'll be here the whole time." Quil reassured Claire who nodded and fell asleep.

**Thanks to scigeekgirl for reviewing and following this. There are only four chapters in this story, then I write the spin-off. Guess how many chapters left. Besides, I already have the last chapter waiting. I only need a reviewwwwww...**

**November**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sooo… do you think he'll kiss you yet?" Claire's best friend, Lena, asked mischievously.

"Shut up." Claire murmured and shoved Lena.

"Most people already have their first kisses before they reach seventeen, you know." Lena said truthfully and Claire turned beetroot red. Thankfully, they were in the Makah tribe and not in La Push so Quil couldn't hear them.

Lena had become a friend of Claire's when she came back a couple months after MaKayla had run away. Claire was supposed to be leaving to the reservation in a couple hours. Riding on the back of Lena's brother, Marc.

"He probably still thinks i'm his younger sister or something. He won't kiss me. He'll think it's gross." Claire cried out and Lena started laughing hysterically.

"You're nuts. I've seen videos. Like two years ago, he almost kissed you when he fell on you playing beach volleyball. Emily sent me the video." Lena said triumphantly and Claire hid her head in her knees.

"Kill me now before the whole Makah tribe knows. No, i'm serious. Here's the knife!" Claire handed Lena a plastic knife she saw lying around and the brunette swatted it away.

"Nuh uh. I want you to live, Claire. Besides, if by the time you get back here in the spring and you aren't together with Quil, I will personally smush your faces together." Lena said hotly. Claire widened her eyes at the short girl's enthusiasm.

"Claire! Get here now!" Marc called from the next room and Claire sighed.

"Bye, Lena!" Claire hugged her best friend and when Claire looked behind her to get one last look at Lena, Lena put one finger from each hand and pressed them against each other. Claire snorted and left the room, leaving to go climb on Marc's back.

Claire liked Marc's color of black. He was like a miniature Sam but lazier. She kicked one leg over his back and held his fur from his neck with her fists.

He turned his head to look at her as if saying, _ready to go, Claire? I want to get back before sunset._

"I'm ready. Let's get a move on, Marc." Claire nodded and Marc turned his head back. She felt a ripple of excitement in his fur as he pushed off and started running. Claire's job was trying to make sure that her hair would stop getting in her mouth. She made a messy bun with one hand and then leant down so her hand grasping Marc's fur would lend her a finger so she could push her hairband onto the hair.

She sighed happily as now her hair was out of the way.

She had been on Marc's back for a couple hours when she saw something behind a row of trees.

"Wait a moment." Claire whispered in Marc's ear and he skidded to a stop. She got off and walked a bit further.

She heard a soft _woof_ and she waved a hand over her shoulder to show she heard. Being a child in a werewolf family, her hearing, speed, strength and eye sight was slightly more enhanced then most average humans. Although, it wasn't near as good as an actual werewolf's.

A couple seconds later, she was knocked to the floor by a wolf.

"AHHH! MARC!" Claire shrieked and the wolf on top of her got thrown against a tree. She heard the wolf whimper and she looked closely at it.

Then she saw the horrible mistake she made. "STOP! STOP IT!" Claire yelled at Marc who was biting the wolf. He whined and backed away instantly.

Claire rushed forward and threw herself on the werewolf. "Mackie, come back to me." The seventeen year old whispered hoarsely, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Instantly, the huge wolf began shrinking to show a naked and bloody MaKayla.

"See! You almost killed her." Claire raged at Marc.

Marc whined and Claire realized it was her fault. She made Marc attack MaKayla.

"No, sorry for snapping. It was my fault. I told you to. Sorry." Claire quickly apologized and then turned to look at MaKayla who was almost completely healed but was still naked.

"Always." MaKayla whispered and Claire leaned closer.

"Huh?"

"I'll always come back to you, Claire." MaKayla said, more strongly. Then she opened her eyes.

"I'd thought you ran away, Mackie. Why'd you leave me?" Claire cried, clutching MaKayla's long blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, I was angry and I ran until I found myself on the beach at the end of canada. That was a surprise. I stayed there for a while. Then came back to the tribe and watched you." MaKayla explained. Claire then realized something was wrong. She quickly stripped her sweater off and rifled through her purse where she took out sweatpants.

"Keep them there. I'm taking you from here. Marc, go home." MaKayla ordered Marc who immediately started bounding off in the direction of the tribe.

"Is he in your pack?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"What did I say before I left?" MaKayla leaned against the tree behind her and looked for an answer from Claire.

"Shadows. You didn't want a pack." Claire recited, then looked at her sister.

"Exactly. How often do I lie?" MaKayla chuckled.

"Almost always. So he is." Claire grumbled and MaKayla ruffled her sister's hair affectionately in response.

Then MaKayla easily phased back into her wolf and looked at Claire.

"Me? On your back? Are you sure?" Claire kept asking and MaKayla gave her a look that said, _are you serious? Do you think i'm waiting here for dawn to come up?"_

Claire sighed and climbed on, feeling surprisingly more comfortable on her sister then on Marc.

MaKayla knew the way to La Push. She had gone back two years ago to talk to Jacob about Claire and he'd said as quick as he could, trying to go see _his_ imprint. He would probably be the only one to imprint on a hybrid.

Claire was enjoying the ride while MaKayla was dreading it. She was wondering what everyone would say when she met her pack. Claire didn't even notice the many wolves running after MaKayla, a safe distance from Claire's line of vision.

When they'd finally got to the reservation, everyone had forgotten how MaKayla looked as a wolf and they were confused.

They were even more surprised to see ten wolves behind the first one. What shocked them most of all was when they all simply padded inside the house, still as wolves.

Claire had just gotten off MaKayla and was looking for Quil but she couldn't see him.

"Claire, I need to tell you something." Quil's voice was behind her so she spun around. He held her hand gently and brought her to the other end of the beach where they sat down next to each other, basking in the sun's warmth and the simple fact of being near each other. Quil's heart was racing at what he was about to say. Their dilemma was the same. They both thought the other's thought they were siblings and could be nothing more. Claire was enjoyed ogling him from the corner of her eye while he was too nervous to look at her. When he did look at her, their gazes locked.

Claire let her gaze roam around his face. Why hadn't she ever noticed how soft his black hair looked?

Quil was just staring at her eyes. Those were the eyes that triggered the imprint. They were big and resembled a dove. He knew that despite Claire's objections, they actually had honey colored flecks in them.

"Don't tell me you started washing your hair?" Claire teased, reaching to ruffle his hair but he caught her hand, gently but firmly.

Quil knew it was time. Now or never. So he pulled her near and pressed his lips to hers. Their mouthes never opened, they just stayed pressed next to each other, in a long, sweet kiss that made fireworks go off in their heads.

Claire was the one who broke the kiss. Smiling at Quil goofily and giggling awkwardly.

"What does this mean?" Quil asked eventually, after watching Claire finish her fit of awkwardness.

Claire had an idea spark in her brain and she had a sudden burst of courage.

She swung a leg over him and sat on this thighs.

"It means, you're mine." Claire grinned and just before she was about to kiss him she rolled away, leaving Quil waiting with his eyes closed.

"Hey! No! But…but…" Quil looked like he would if he missed Taco Thursday one night.

Claire decided to spare him so she quickly pecked him before running away toward everyone, sand flying behind her.

Quil grinned at her. This was the girl he loved so much. This was his imprint. This was Claire.

**This is officially the end of The Two Year Old Imprint. If you've really liked this and you want more, you can always read the spin off i'm writing. When I post it. **

**Now off polite mode. **

**Hey, guys! I was really surprised to hear you wanted more so I got to writing a spin-off which is MaKayla's point of view from when she runs away, just ask. As in, leave a review so I know to finish writing the first chapter faster. I want to thank ****_scigeekgirl _****and ****_Dana1290 _****and ****_lilbitof lucky_**** for reviewing. Oh, believe it or not, I actually did my research. Claire does have a sister who is unnamed and I read the stages of imprinting so I got this story pretty much right. This part would be embarrassing but i'll tell you anyways: I actually had to research how to write a kissing scene. There. It's out. I've had enough of writing 'they kissed and she was frozen the whole time because the writer has no idea how to write this part'. That's enough of this so i'll be going. I'm hungry.**

**November**

**PS: You know the old trick: Leave me a review and i'll post the first chapter right after its done. **

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and all that. It really made my three or four days. **


End file.
